In an Internet Protocol (IP) based computer network, data routing protocols such as Open Shortest Path First (OSPF), Intermediate System-Intermediate System (IS-IS), and Routing Information Protocol (RIP) are used to determine the path that data packets travel through the network. When a link between two network routers fails, the routing protocols are used to advertise the failure throughout the network. Most routers can detect a local link failure relatively quickly, but it takes the network as a whole a much longer time to converge. This convergence time is typically on the order of 10-60 seconds depending on the routing protocol and the size of the network. Eventually, all of the involved routers learn of the link failure and compute new routes for data packets to affected destinations. Once all the routers converge on a new set of routes, data packet forwarding proceeds normally. While the network is converging after a link fails, transient loops can occur which consume valuable bandwidth. Loop prevention algorithms have been proposed to eliminate such transient loops. When using these algorithms, routes are pinned until the network has converged and the new routes have been proven to be loop-free. Loop prevention algorithms have the advantage that data packets flowing on unaffected routes are not disrupted while transient loops are eliminated. The main drawback of loop prevention algorithms is that data packets directed out of a failed link get lost, or “black holed,” during the convergence. Loop prevention algorithms also extend the convergence time somewhat while new routes are being verified to be loop-free.